


Not Alone Anymore

by FrozenBerries



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenBerries/pseuds/FrozenBerries
Summary: Everyone is alone. Sometimes all it takes is one person to make a difference.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope really needed to clear her head. After a quick check in with Alaric, Hope was out the door. She almost tore her clothes off and took off running into the woods, shifting as she ran. 

As Hope ran, the only thoughts going through her mind was of how her parents are gone, how her uncle is gone, how her other uncle and aunts left her alone at this school. She knows they have their lives all around the world but she has no one here, in her corner. Sure there is Alaric but he is not blood, as much as he tries to act like she’s a part of his family. She’s not a part of the wolf pack at school, not in any clubs, she’s a complete outcast. She’s alone, or so she thinks. 

Little to Hope’s knowledge, someone had followed her outside. Josie was standing alone with Hope’s folded clothes in her arms, basking in the afternoon sun. As Hope approached Josie, the wolf was cautious, unsure why Josie was here seemingly waiting for her. Josie seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and didn’t notice the grey wolf approach and was startled when the wolf gave a little yip, almost talking.

“Oh, Hope you scared me,” Josie said after calming her pounding chest. The wolf stood still with its head tilted to the side waiting. Did she expect Hope to shift back with her staring, she did know she’s holding her clothes, right? Trying not to embarrass the younger girl, the wolf just stared at Josie questionably. Josie still stood there unmoving. 

So Hope turned around so her back was faced Josie and then turned back. Josie blushed “Are you waiting for me to turn around so you can shift back?” The wolf gave another yip and the brunette quickly turned, a little ashamed of herself for not realizing earlier. As Hope changed back, Josie blushed hearing the groans and snaps behind her back. 

“Can I have my clothes please,” asked Hope, voice hoarse. Josie basically threw them backwards toward Hope in and attempt to avoid her naked body, looking up at the blue sky and down at the leave and rock covered forest floor. Josie waited until she’s put her clothes back on and for Hope to tell her she can turn around. They continue to stand there awkwardly. 

“I don’t want to go back just yet, wanna go for a walk?” Hope asks Josie who nods slowly. Trusting the tribrid to not get them lost, Josie walked side by side with Hope. They walking in silence, only the leaves crunching under their feet, birds chirping up in the trees, and the faint yells from the younger kids on the schools sports fields. 

After a little while Hope asks, “So what’s up?” The brunette takes a long moment to answer, “I just needed some air and I saw you run off and decided to wait for you and I’m sorry, I don’t know. I can leave if you wanted to be alone. I’ll just leave,” she begins to turn back toward the school.

“Josie wait, I know usually running helps me think. So if you need to think about some things, you don’t have to leave. Are you sure you’re ok? Do you want to be alone?”

“Not really, Lizzie and I had a fight. And not the kind where we are ok after a couple hours. This one might last awhile. She’s always been difficult to get along with but we’re sisters. And even that isn’t always enough.” Hope looks at her and sees the fear and sadness. “You know you can talk to me if you want. I may poke at you but I’m still here.”

“It was about you,” Josie says quietly. Hope gives her a sideways glance “oh.” 

“Yeah” is the short response she gets. After about fifteen minutes of continued walking, the curiosity is killing Hope, “So what about me?” 

Josie is yet again looking anywhere but at the girl besides her, “Nothing, it was dumb” she says so quickly that if Hope didn’t have supernatural hearing, she would’ve missed it completely. “Come on Josie, if we want to be friends we’re going to have to talk to each other.” 

“And who says I want to be friends with you?” It’s now Hopes turn to look away shyly and blush. “I’m sorry Hope, I was joking.” Hope gently pushes her “don’t be mean,” laughing slightly.  
She begins to steer them back towards the school. 

“Lizzie thinks that you’ll get me killed if we are friends. I told her that’s a terrible thing to say. I know you’ve lost your parents, but that doesn’t mean you kill the people around you. She’s just being dramatic and idiotic.” Hope softly mumbles “maybe she’s right.” 

“That’s ridiculous Hope, I know you care too much about your family and friends to purposely put them in danger.”

“I’ve accepted that people don’t understand my family, or me for that matter. You know I try to keep distances from everyone at school, I don’t want to hurt them. I can’t change my past or the terrible things my father and family have done. I want to be better than them, to do good in this world. But that doesn’t mean I don’t hear the whispers from the other students and teachers. It doesn’t mean it hurts any less when people say those kinds of things.” Josie is silent after that. 

Just before they cross the tree line, Josie stops Hope with a hand on her arm. With a confused look towards the witch, the tribrid notices shes staring at the school, deep in thought. “Look Hope, I think you’re misunderstood. No one has taken the time to try to be friends with you or try to understand what you’ve been through. So what if others talk about you. They just need something to gossip about. Last week it was all about a student who was stealing extra blood from the kitchen. I would like to get to know you, the actual you, not just the front you put up to keep people away.” The words are foreign to Hope but she lets a small smile slip towards Josie, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey do you want to get some air with me?" Hope really needed to get outside and run free. Josie gave her a smirk, "Is that code for you want to go running?" "Maybe," Hope said shyly. Josie grabbed a book and followed the antsy tribrid outside. They walked away from the school and into the woods, stopping when Hope turned to Josie, "Do you mind turning around please?" Josie quickly turned her back and waiting for the snaps and cracks of Hopes bones breaking and reforming. Hope pushed her hand with her nose to turn Josie back around. 

The wolf had clothes in between sharp teeth which the witch took and folded. Josie stared at the grey wolf in front of her before slowly reaching her hand out, "Do you mind if i pet you?" The wolf gave an almost humanistic smile and yipped. Josie pushed her hand in to the greyish white fur. The witch wasn't expecting how soft and warm the fur was, almost like a pillow or that old, worn out blanket you've had for years. Hope started backing away, anxious to run wild and feel the forest floor under her, before turning to dart off in to the woods, but not without one last glance at the statue being Josie. After a couple of minutes of watching where Hope had disappeared into the thick brush and trees, Josie took a seat against a tree and pulled out a book to read while she waited for Hope to return. 

She was so lost in her book she didn't notice the wolf walk back into the small clearing. When a twig snapped, her head snapped up only to see the wolf walking towards her. Hope seemed to have a thing for sneaking up and scaring the witch. Josie started to get up but Hope barked at her. Not understanding the meaning, Josie froze, "Um whats up?" Hope simply trotted over to the where brunette was half frozen and pushed at the girl until she fell back against the tree. The wolf stared into Josie's eyes and Josie could see Hope telling her to relax without even saying anything. The wolf carefully laid down next to the stunned brunette and closed its eyes. "Oh ok, so are you not ready to go back to the school? Did you tire yourself out?" Josie's only response was a huff from the wolf. So she did as Hope implied and relaxed back against the tree and continued her book. She knew wolves ran warmer than other supernatural beings but the heat emitting from Hope was so cozy and pleasant, Josie couldn't help but close her eyes as well. The last thing she remembers is Hope moving her head into her lap before they both drift of into sleep.

Josie was startled awake when Hope jumped up and started growling, a deep rumble coming the wolf. The witch couldn't see anything but knew with Hopes supernatural hearing and sight, something was bothering the wolf enough to produce this reaction. She waited for the wolf to move or to do anything, yet no motion from either the wolf or whatever was coming towards them. 

Lizzie broke through into the small clearing, stopping short when she noticed her sister and a wolf staring at her. When the two sisters locked eyes, Josie put a hand on the wolf's back, stopping the growling immediately. "What's going on Josie? Who is that wolf? Is this where you've been sneaking off to?" Lizzie questioned, not knowing what's going on with her sister.

When she didn't get a response, Lizzie continued, "Look, I came out here looking for you so we can talk but I guess you'd rather spend time in the woods, really Jo, the woods? And with some wolf nonetheless. Who is that?" Josie paused and looked down at the wolf whose yellow eyes left their unwelcome visitor, to glance up. With a questioning gaze, the wolf gave a slight nod to the girl besides her, "If you really must know, its Hope." Josie could see her sister fuming and couldn't help but imagine smoke coming out of her ears.

Lizzie tried to be calm but knowing her sister, her blood, was going behind her back to see Hope when she had clearly expressed her distaste for the youngest Mikaelson was painful. "How could you go behind my back like that Jo, we're sisters. We tell each other everything," Lizzie couldn't keep the hurt from her voice as she spoke. 

"Well sometimes you shouldn't say everything on your mind Lizzie. Every single time we talk, you bring up your hatred against Hope. There is no reason to target her like you do. Over this past month, Hope has been great company and a hell of a lot more open then whenever you've been around. Instead of always trying to put her down and judge her past without actually knowing anything about it, maybe try asking her. She's been through enough loss and heard the constant whispers from you and the entire school. And then there is your ridiculous notion that being around her will get me killed. I've never felt more safe around someone than in the past month" Josie had stopped her rant when said tribrid beside her nudged her leg. "Sorry Hope, I know you act like this doesn't bother you but we both know it does. You don't have to deal with this bigotry and judgement. You have done so much for this world, that they don't even know about, and you've been there for me, to listen when I have a bad day or just want to talk about school or homework or how my mother is taking longer and longer "business" trips. This world doesn't deserve you."

Hope couldn't believe her ears. The person who had known about her for years but didn't actually know her until a month ago, was defending her to her own blood. Hope wasn't used to this, the happiness and relief of someone on her side. The wolf couldn't help the tears that began to fall. Head butting the girl beside her, Hope tried to convey her thankfulness without jumping up to hug Josie. 

Lizzie was speechless. Thinking of her sister's words, she knew what she had done was wrong. Unsure of what came next, she slowly moved forward to hug her sister, "Please forgive me sister. I had no idea how offensive I was being. I wish to fix this anyway I can."

"I can only forgive what you've said to me. I am not the only one you should be apologizing to." Lizzie looked over to the wolf, unsure how she could talk to Hope in her current form but Josie jumped in, "Just talk to her. There are plenty of ways she can respond without actually talking."

Lizzie knelt down in front of the wolf whose piercing gaze made her uneasy, "Hope, please forgive me. I did not think of any repercussions of my actions. I am ashamed of my self but from what Josie has said, I hope you can give me a second chance and help me be a better person." The wolf took a step towards Lizzie, bright yellow eyes staring into deep blue eyes, maybe in an attempt of intimidation or maybe looking for something in her eyes to validate her apology.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie was uncomfortable. 

She had the only tribrid, currently in wolf form, glaring at her, the bright yellow eyes boring into her own. What was Lizzie supposed to do? She was trying to fix the mistakes she had made but being scrutinized by one of the most powerful beings in the world was beginning to wear her down. 

Hope finally broke their intense stare off and glanced at Josie, who seemed to understand Hope with no actual words being spoken. “She wants us to turn around,” Josie announced. Confused, Lizzie looked at her sister who just made a quick circle with her finger gesturing to turn. The wolf let out a long sigh, almost rolling its eyes and trotted behind a tree. After a few moments, a hand shot out which Josie placed clothes into. It finally clicked in the blonde witch's head and suddenly was overwhelmed with the feeling of anxiousness.

Hope walked out from behind the tree and gave Lizzie a quick glance, before addressing the person who stood up for her when she couldn't speak. “Thanks for the clothes Josie, and everything else,” Hope sheepishly said, unsure how to convey all of her feelings for the brunette. The tribrid turned her attention to Lizzie, who was subconsciously holding her breath. “Breathe Lizzie. I can understand why people feel the need to bash me and my family. They've done terrible things in the name of family and so have I. The difference between my remaining family and me, is the fact that I care. I care about this schools safety and the students learning and growing while most of them can, being young, innocent. I care about this world and where it might be in fifty years, or five hundred, or five thousand. I care about your father, who has sacrificed being with you, your sister, to help me heal from my losses and has helped me with controlling my, um, more wild sides.” Hope paused, took a deep inhale and glanced up at both sisters. 

“I do care about both of you. As much as you don't believe that, I care about your safety and growth as witches, as sisters, and hopefully as friends. I am forgiving you Lizzie, I do believe you are better than this, I’ve seen it, how you passionately defend your sister no matter the cost.” 

Hearing the young girl in front of her speak so sincerely and honestly gave Lizzie the chance to truly understand where she was coming from and how she is going to be in the future. The blonde now knew with complete certainty that Hope Mikaelson would accomplish great things in her lifetime. Lizzie could only hope she would be around to see the exceptional achievements Hope will build and develop. 

Now that Hope and the Saltzman twins have moved past their differences and hardships in the past, two of them were continually getting closer and closer. Lizzie had noticed this the first time she found them in the woods after Josie’s tough love speech, Lizzies heartfelt apology, and Hope’s divulgence of dreams for this world and everyone in it and her gracious forgiveness. She would find her sister not so much sneaking anymore, but quietly leaving their room at all hours of the day. 

Although she knew Hope would do everything in her power to keep her safe, she still worried. Weeks spent worrying if her sister would get her heart broke again, this time worst than the last. The blonde wasn’t stupid, she saw the way Josie looked at Hope. It was almost as if Hope held the entire worlds fate in her hands. But could she really blame her, Hope was one of the most powerful beings on this earth and she hadn’t even truly become a tribrid yet. She could only image who could go up against her let alone if anyone actually would. And even if Hope was just a human, she had such a pure heart. Sure there might be a couple blemishes on her soul but Hope has done more than enough good to completely wash away the bad.

Lizzie could only wish her sister wouldn't be thoroughly destroyed when Hope rejected her.

If Hope rejected her...


	4. Chapter 4

Fall was drawing near, changing the leaves from green, to yellow, to red, to falling and coating the forest floor. Days getting shorter and colder. Everyone excited for the upcoming holidays and spending time away from school and with their families. Whoever had families to return to.

With Hope and Josie spending more time together than apart, they were bound to talk about the losses they’ve endured. Hope talked about her mother and how she still blamed herself for her death. She was sweet and fierce and the best the world had to offer. Being an alpha to the Crescents and a mother, she helped all who asked. Her mother was always there for her. She talked about her father who was barely there but still taught her important lessons in life. Like how he was there when she first changed into a wolf and told her to continually run free. And how he showed her the art of mixing berries to make the brightest and the most perfect colors to paint with. He was a strange combination of caring, protection, and rage. He cared so deeply for her and their family, he sacrificed himself so that his daughter could live. But he was still the villain in many people’s stories. A ruthless foe who killed thousands, some innocent, other not. Hope only wished she could attempt to fix the mistakes of her family. 

Even though Josie never knew her biological mother, she still felt Jo’s presence sometimes. Maybe it was her imagination or maybe she was truly there. It wasn’t just her deceased mother, Caroline took such long business trips, sometimes lasting months, and she was pulling away from her daughters. Josie perceived it as her trying to stay away from her family. Alaric was doing nothing to save their marriage. The brunette almost asked her mom if anything was wrong, hoping to help any problems. She didn’t want to cause more problems so she said nothing. Lizzie had started to pull away as well, spending more time with Rafael but she quickly sat down with her sister and had a long talk about them always being there for each other. Josie only wished she could bring her family back together. 

______________________________

Hope was very warm, Josie found out soon into their friendship. 

She could always feel the heat radiating off the tribrid. She knew wolves ran warmer than others but feeling the waves coming off of Hope made her so cozy, she always felt so comfortable and unguarded. When they would watch a movie on one of their beds or do homework, or just talk, Josie fought the feeling of falling asleep on Hope. Whenever they hung out after dark, Alaric would frown upon them if they went out into the woods. So they usually stayed in Hope’s room.

The tribrid felt so casual in Josie’s presence, she would change into a wolf and lay on the bed as the brunette finished whatever book she was reading. As the late hours went by, the wolf sometimes napped, resting her hand on Josie’s lap, startling the distracted girl. Josie tried to play it off each time, knowing Hope enjoyed scaring her, before the wolf huffed at her, almost rolling its eyes, and nudging at her hand till she ran her hand through the soft fur.

_______________________________

“I’m scared.” 

Hope and Josie had been silently suddying in Josie’s room when the tribrid suddenly spoke. She said it with such a small voice the siphoner almost missed it. 

“Hope, why are you scared? You are one of the most powerful forces on this earth.” Josie was concerned for what brought this on.

“One day I’m going to die. I’ll be a werewolf and a vampire. I’ll lose my magic,” Hope confessed quietly. Josie couldn’t imagine losing her magic and being the only one of her kind, Hope had no one who truly understood the issues and future struggles she would face. Losing her magic was one of those tough obstacles she had no choice in.

“It’s ok, you’ll learn to handle this just like everything else this world has throw at you. The only difference is that I’ll be here with you to help in any way I can. As long as you want me here, I will be by your side.”

Hope looked up from the spot she was staring at and studied the brunette beside her, seeing the truth in her eyes. Josie glanced down at Hope’s lips before realizing she was leaning in and jumped back, falling off the bed. Her face was a flaming red as Hope stuck her head over the side, “You ok down there?” 

Laughing back slightly, “Yeah, I thought I saw a spider.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Hope replied, giggling. The brunette was mortified. She couldn’t believe she tried to kiss Hope. Of course Josie would be the luckiest person ever if Hope had the slightest romantic interest in her. She shook her head slightly attempting to shake off the embarrassment. Hope could never want her like that, Josie thought to herself, she is smart, honest, beautiful, funny, and Josie had no chance. But what Josie failed to notice, was Hope leaning in as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope felt the pull of the full moon. 

She couldn’t wait until she was free of the schools walls and sprinting towards the woods. It was only two in the afternoon and there was still five hours until the wolves were allowed outside. The pack always stayed together but Hope wasn’t apart of the pack. None of the wolves saw her as a true wolf. She is a tribrid, a freak. No one understood quite like her the feeling of control. But even though she could control her changes into a wolf and ran frequently, nothing compared to running through the woods under the moons light. 

This was Rafael's first full moon with the pack. When new wolves arrive at the school, they go in to the cages in the basement until they are slightly adjusted to being a wolf. It's almost like a trial period. It took the newest wolf three full moons until Jed, the packs alpha, thought he had calmed down enough to join the rest of the pack. Rafael was nervous. This was his first time not going through the change alone. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, he had been feeling the restlessness for a couple day now. All the wolves were getting antsy.

Hope usually stayed far enough away from the others but close enough in case any danger arose. Apart from a couple scrums she had heard, there was never anything serious enough to make her intervene. As soon as seven bells rang throughout the school's halls, every wolf is charging out the doors racing to the woods.

The pack headed north to where they normally changed and Hope took off south. While most of the wolves started smelling out small deer and rabbits to hunt down, Rafael was distracted. He was stalking towards the noise of twigs snapping and leaves crunching. He saw a flash of blonde hair but could only think about hunting, killing, eating.

Lizzie stared at the black wolf headed straight towards her. She hadn’t meant to stray this far from the trial, but she wanted to get a glance of the wolves. Earlier, Rafael had confided in her about his feelings about this full moon. Lizzie just wanted to make sure he was doing ok with the pack. She never meant to interfere with them. Holding her hands up, trying to convey that she was not a threat, “Hey Rafael, chill, it's me. I just wanted to check up on you. How're you doing?” With no type of acknowledgment that he understood her let alone recognized her, Lizzie started to back away from the snarling wolf. He made a small jump towards her and caught Lizzie off balance, making her fall onto her back. The black wolf slowly and menacingly stood tall over the blonde, a deep growl causing Lizzie to squeeze her eyes shut. 

All of a sudden, there was no longer a dark shadow looming over the fallen girl, instead stood a light grey and brown spotted wolf. Lizzie immediately knew it was Hope who ran into Rafael, pushing him off and away from her. A booming growl rumbled deep in Hope's chest, almost like a lions roar. The black wolf continued to paced around them, waiting for any opportunity to attack, to kill. The blonde girl stood up, confined to the spot next to Hope, unsure what to do. The greyish brown wolf snapped at Rafael when he took a step forward, trying any attempted to distract him from Lizzie. 

Almost too fast for the witch's eyes, the black wolf charged towards them, aiming its jaws at Hope's throat. He would've taken a bite out of her if she wasnt faster than him. She threw herself to the side before lunging and tackling the uncontrollable wolf, pinning him to the ground and biting the scruff of his neck. Rafael tried all he could to throw her off, managing to graze his razor sharp teeth against Hopes front leg. The tribrid wolf only clamped down harder on his neck, waiting for him to calm down enough to realize what he almost did to Lizzie. A bark behind them made Lizzie turn around, Hope's glowing eyes following her movements. They saw the rest of the wolves, following Jed, go to where Hope had Rafael pinned to the ground. Hope let out a small growl, slowly releasing the black wolf, before jumping up and resuming her protective stance beside the scared blonde. Jed flung the black wolf down to the ground before two other wolves came up to the sides of Rafael, walking him into the woods. The alpha turned back to Hope, giving her a glance and a small nod before sprinting after the pack.

As soon as they were out of sight, the grey wolf limped over to a tree, laying against it, and looking up at Lizzie. “Are you ok Hope? What you did saved my life. He was going to kill me. Thank you.” Lizzie, uncertainly, sat down next to Hope, looking her up and down, checking for any other injuries. With just to gash on her leg, Hope would heal up no problem. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. When Lizzie gently pressed her hand to the gash, Hope whimpered, flinching away, shaking her head furiously as if trying to shake water off. After a couple minutes, they slowly started walking back towards the school. Hope led the blonde to where she had tucked her clothes under a pile of leaves. The tribrid grabbed the clothes between her teeth and trotted behind a nearby tree. As Hope walked to where Lizzie was standing, she carefully put a hand on the shaking shoulders. “You're ok Lizzie, deep breaths,” Lizzie turned and leaned into the tribrid, letting go of the tears she had been holding in. She was alive and safe. Hope had saved her life.

After walking the shaken up blonde to her room, Hope bolted to the showers, scrubbing the dirt and blood off her skin. Rafael's scent clung to the clothes she had thrown in the trash bin, trying any attempt to keep the smell of aggression and filthy wolf burning her nose. The burning water stung her skin but she had to get the pungent smell off. Hope stepped out of the bathroom feeling like a new person, she was clean and the bite mark was almost gone, just a faint red line running down her arm.

As she made her way to her room, exhausted and starving, she saw Josie waiting by her door. When she turned around the corner, the brunettes head snapped up, meeting the tribrids gaze. Waiting for Hope to open her door before Josie flung herself into Hopes arms, throwing her arms around the stunned tribrid in a vice grip. Hope finally wrapped her arms just as tightly around the scared girl. “Where's Lizzie?” Hope asked quietly after a couple minutes. “She's with dad right now. She told me what you did, protecting her like that. Thank you so much Hope. I don't know what I would've done if her really hurt her.” Josie had tearing streaming down her face and the tribrids heart broke a little.

Knowing that Hope stopped her sister from getting seriously hurt, combined with her growing feelings for the girl standing in front of her, Josie couldn’t stop herself before slamming her mouth against Hope’s. All the brunette could think about was how Hope had risked her own well being for someone, someone who four months ago, hated her. Hope had saved Lizzie from being mauled or even killed and Josie could no longer keep her feelings for the young Mikaelson buried. Every day, the tribrid proved everyone who doubted her wrong, showing the world that she was a force for good, not some abomination. 

Even though Josie had finally grown the courage to kiss Hope, she realized that maybe this isn't what Hope wants. She hadn't even given Hope a chance to back away before kissing her. Tearing herself from the soft, peppermint flavored lips proved to be more difficult than Josie thought but she had to start talking before Hope bolted and shut her out.

The first thing brunette noticed was the startled look on Hopes face. The second was Hopes normally clear blue eyes had taken on a yellow tone for a split second. The third was the usually reserved bright smile on the tribrid. 

“Oh no. I am so so so sorry Hope.” Even though Josie had once again embarrassed herself, she was happy to finally have this out in the air. “Actually, you know what? I'm not sorry. I've been wanting to do that for a while now. You are so amazing and kind and beautiful and now I’m rambling but I like you Hope. I really like you and I understand if you don't feel the same. I just had to say this. Wait, why are you smiling like that?” Hope looked up into the brunettes eyes, reaching out and taken Josie’s hands into her own, “Wow. Ok. Um so you like me?”

“Yup” 

“Are you sure?” With the taller girl nodding in conformation, Hope had the chance to confess her own confusing feelings,“I like you too Josie, I know our past isn't the best, we've had ups and downs, but i have this feeling like I cant lose you. Ever."

Josie couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face. She never thought the tribrid would like her back. "Can I kiss you?” Instead of an answer, their lips collided again, much softer than before but with the same feeling.When Hope hands grasped Josie's hips lightly, Josie gently slid her tongue against Hopes lips, asking for entrance when Hope softly pushed on Josie's shoulder, stopping her. “Was that too much,? Josie questioned, confused what she did wrong. She didn't think of anything but the sparks running through her body. Hope held up a hand signaling to hold on while she collected her thoughts. Josie looked into Hopes piercing eyes, waiting for the tribrid.

“So I know it's strange but I’ve never actually kissed anyone. This is my real first kiss.” Hope blushed and continued looking anywhere but at Josie. “What about Landon?” The brunette questioned, hoping she came off as understanding. “He tried to kiss but I turned away, he just kissed my cheek. Sorry if I was bad, you didn't sign up to be my first anything. Its cool if you want to leave." A defeated look made its way onto the shorter girls face. Josie didn't care about if Hope was in a relationship or not, she just wanted to make Hope happy. "Hell no Hope. I like you for you, not for any experience you may or may not have. Besides, it may be fun to teach you a couple things.” The cheshire grin that graced Josie's face made heat fly though Hope's body and Hope shook her head, laughing, before pulling the teasing witch into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

With the new revelation between Hope and Josie, not much had changed amidst the two as the weeks flew by. 

Josie still read outside while Hope ran through the woods. They still helped with each others homework, watching movies afterwards, and Hope still shared the spells Freya had taught her. The only real difference was how they spent their spare time outside of school and family responsibilities. 

Josie quickly learned how much Hope enjoyed touch. Not sexual touches exactly, Josie would never push the tribrid into sex. Just a hand resting on a back, hands clasped together, cuddling. They were almost never not pressed against each others side. With that said, the witch’s control was constantly tested. Hope may be inexperienced when it came to relationships, oblivious to the effect she had on Josie, but the shorter girl was eager to learn. The witch made sure to check in when their short, sweet kisses turned into long, hot make out sessions. Never pushing, a hand under a shirt, a mouth against a neck, Hope would gently pull back, reducing the intensity.

They were in Hope’s room when the tribrid spoke about defining their relationship. “Are you my girlfriend? Or just my friend who kisses me?” 

The brunette saw the uncertainty all over the tribrid. Her voice, her facial expressions, her guarded body language. “Is that what's got you worried? Hope, I'm here for you, to talk, for anything. I didn't what to overstep with calling you my girlfriend. I'd like to be though.”

Hope felt a wall break down within herself. Excitement, anticipation, but also fear, and nervousness flooded through her body. The young Mikaelson hadn't felt like this in a long time. Since she meet her father again, after her mother freed her whole family from their prisons.

“Hope, will you be my girlfriend?” Josie asked, trying to make this as real as possible for both of them. “I thought you’d never ask,” Hope said after pulling her girlfriend into her. Josie is my girlfriend, Hope felt giddy calling Josie that, even in her head, Josie slipped her hand under Hope’s shirt, resting on the soft skin of her hip. A knock on the door broke them apart again. Lizzie barged in, sparing a quick glance at their tightly grasped hands, “Dad wants to talk to you. It's about your grades.” A fearful look flashed on Josie’s face, Hope squeezing her hand in silent support. With a quick kiss against the shorter girls lips, the brunette was out the door. 

The two remaining occupants stood awkwardly until Lizzie broke the silence, “I know you won’t but I'm obligated to do this. If you hurt her, I'll make sure there is nothing left of you body for them to find.” Hopes eyes widened at the blondes bluntness, stunned, while Lizzie simply smiled wickedly before turning abruptly and strutting out the door. 

 

Josie wasn't feeling well. 

The tribrid was worried about her. She hadn't shown up to any of her classes or responded to Hope’s texts. Lizzie had informed her she was sick, having been up all night, unable to stop coughing long enough to fall asleep. Hope knocked of the door, waiting for a response from the other side. Hearing none, she called out, “Josie? Are you in there?” With still no response, Hope cracked the door open. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Josie, who had cocooned herself in blankets. Even though only her head was peaking out for the mountain of blankets, Hope could see her shivering violently. 

Walking over to the bed, the tribrid silently removed her clothes. Having folded them, the clothes were deposited on Josie's dresser. Hope clenched her jaw, trying to be as silent as possible. It still might be easier and less painful to change for her but there are still aches as her bones break and reform. Shaking out her greyish fur, the wolf hopped up on to the bed and curled up next to the shivering girl. Hope soon fell asleep against her girlfriends side.

Classes had ended for the day and Lizzie needed to check on her sister, maybe bring some of Alaric's famous chicken soup to help soothe Josie's raw throat. Lizzie stopped short as she entered the room. There was her sister silently sleeping. But what she wasn't expecting was a wolf pressed against her sisters side. Hearing the door open and close softly, the wolf looked up towards Lizzie, determining if there was a threat to the sleeping witch, before resting her head on Josie leg. “Hey, I brought her soup for when she wakes up. She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday.” Lizzie placed the soup on the table next to the bed, giving Hope a small smile. 

The blonde witch plopped onto her own bed, “You're really good for her you know.” The wolf almost looked, embarrassed? “I'm being serious, I've never seen her so happy.” Before anything else can be said, or in Hopes case, expressed, Josie twitched in her sleep. Blinking her eyes open and attempting to rub the sleep away, her gaze lands on her wolf girlfriend warming her side. “Hey, sorry I never texted back, it was too early to wake you before I fell asleep.” A shake of Hope's head expressed her response, that its ok, her health is more important, and that the wolf is here for her. To further convey her happiness, the wolf's yellow eyes seemingly brighten and her tongue shot out, dragging up Josie's cheek. With a small swat, the brunette finally notices her sister watching them, a knowing smirk spreading across the blonde's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Josie rapped her knuckles against the wooden door before cracking it open and poking her head in. Hope gave a small wave, motioning for her girlfriend to come in. The brunette fully stepped in to the room and took her bag off her shoulder to throw it on the small table beside the door. The tribrid was talking on her phone, now clearly distracted by Josie. The witch could hear someone on the phone calling out Hope’s name, trying to get her attention. “Huh? Oh sorry Aunt Freya, what were you saying?” Josie sat next to the tribrid, patiently waiting for the phone call to end. After about ten minutes of back and forth talking, Hope nudged the brunette, “Are you ok if I tell her about us?” Josie had no reason to keep their relationship a secret, she hadn’t so far, never uncomfortable in her sexuality or her past relationship with Penelope. So after a nod of her head, Hope told her aunt. Although vague, only saying she was dating someone, Freya could tell through her niece’s voice that she was happy. It had been such a long time since any of the Mikaelsons had heard happiness seeping back into the young tribrids voice.

\-------

Even though Hope and Josie shared only one class, the time in between their classes consisted of walking each other to classes, talking about anything and everything as they strolled the hallways. It was Friday, which means Hope jogged over to Josie’s classroom right before the brunette left for her next class. 

Landon stood, staring at them as they made their way down the hall, towards him. He leaped out in front of Hope, stopping both suddenly. “So are you two dating or something” he spat out with disgust coloring his voice. 

“Is that a problem?”

“Come on Hope, I thought we had something special. Give me a chance, I’ll help you get over this...phase.”

“Um...I’m sorry Landon but I’m dating Josie. And even if I wasn't, I don't think we are a good match.”

“That's the problem you see, you're not thinking. You are throwing away your future by even associating with this slut. You're just doing this for attention. Stop being like this, dump this poor bitch, and come be with a real man.” Hope takes a protective step in front of Josie, who is bewildered and disturbed by this homophobic and horrendous attitude. Josie clung lightly to the back of the lowly growling tribrid's shirt to both ground herself, and to make sure Hope didn’t attack him. Even though she really wanted to melt his face off. Hope stood rock solid, a warning growl leaving her chest. 

Landon did not heed the warning. 

Maybe someone should've told him how protective wolves are. One would think because he called Rafael his “brother” he would know not to attack wolves, either physically or verbally, or their friends and family. So when he made a slight grab towards Josie, Hope had Landon pressed up against the wall in two long strides, her hand clenched around his throat. The students who had been walking past to their next classes had stopped and were now looking on. Some were trying to understand what started this, others simply waiting for a full on fight to break out. One of the students crowded around the trio was Lizzie, who surprisingly stepped forward, whispering in her sisters ear. 

“You need to stop her.” Josie looked confusingly at the blonde, “Me? What am I supposed to do?”

“She's not going to listen to anyone else. Trust me, after the whole full moon ordeal, I spent a whole week reading up on wolves and wolf behaviour. You need to get her attention. “Um, hey Hope,” Josie tried to catch the tribrids clouded over gaze, with no success. Josie squeezed herself between Hope and the quivering boy. “Hope, let him go.” Hope’s eyes finally slid over to Josies, visibly softening, before her hand slowly released Landon’s throat. 

The dark haired boy jumped away, turning to walk away, “Screw you Mikaelson, I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. You are just like your father, a crazy, murderous, lunatic.” When Landon finally disappeared around a corner, Lizzie turned to face the crowd of students, “Ok shows over everyone. Go to class. There's nothing to see here.” 

Thankful for her sister’s distraction, Josie slowly took Hope’s shaking hand, cautiously leading her to her room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Hope broke into tears. “I’m..I’m..sorry,” was the only remotely clear sentence that she kept attempting to say over and over. The sounds coming from the tribrid were mixed between a couple syllable and sobs that wracked her whole body. “Hey, its ok. He was being an ass. I know you sometimes have trouble controlling your wolf side. I'm not mad at you, I’m thankful.” She took a couple moments to understand what her girlfriend has said, “why? I could've killed him.”  
“But you didn't. You aren't crazy, or a killer. You were protecting us, who knows what he would've done. He attacked us for no reason other than him being incapable of understanding love.” The witch's eyes widen at that, a furious blush taking over her face. 

Josie tried to backtrack, “not that I’m saying I love you or anything. I mean I definitely could in the future. It's way too soon to say that. Now I'm rambling and you're laughing and I'm going to stop talking.”

Hope couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up, with the exhausting emotions draining her energy, she was getting loopy. “I know what you mean silly. Thank you for being here.” Josie saw Hope’s eyes fighting to stay open, “sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Scooting back on the tribrids bed, Josie took Hope’s head in her lap, carding her fingers through her hair. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep. 

\---------

It was the next day when Hope woke up. Thankful it was Saturday, the tribrid flipped over on her side, coming face to face with Josie. Yesterday's events came crashing down on her. Even if she could, Hope wouldn't change what happened. Landon showed his true colors and boy was she happy she hadn't got involved with him. But the important thing was Josie was ok and still here. The tribrid’s gaze ran over the sleeping girls face, memorizing every feature. From her wavy brown hair, to her pouty lips, Hope tried not to stare but Josie was gorgeous.

“You're not watching me sleep like a creep right,” Josie voice startled Hope. Deep brown eyes fluttered open, instantly connecting to Hope’s clear blue ones. “Yup I can't help that my girlfriend is so beautiful, even when she sleeps.” Josie rolled her eyes, pushing Hope slightly, “smooth, real smooth.” After some struggle, they finally got out of bed. They both had to shower and unfortunately, they could stay in bed all day talking and occasionally getting distracted by each others mouths. When Josie made it back to her room after showering and changing, Lizzie sat on her bed, reading nonetheless.

“Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were reading more.” The blonde placed a bookmark before tossing the book behind her. “Yeah well books help. Example number one, yesterday. That was unexpected, are you both ok?” 

“It was a little rough for a while. She thought she was going to lose me because of how she acted. One of these days she’ll finally understand how much I truly care for her." Josie paused, unsure if she should share her feelings. "Lizzie, I can see the rest of my life with her. Is that bad? Or too fast? We haven't even been together for a month.” Lizzie took a deep breath, “are you happy?” “Yes,” came the reply with no hesitation. The blonde pulled Josie into a hug, “that's all that matters.” 

\---------

When Sunday afternoon rolled around, the couple found themselves on Hope’s bed. But for a completely different reason then the prior morning when they were sleeping. After a morning run for Hope and a nap in the woods for them both, they had went to watch a movie. Of course in the beginning of the movie, they were paying attention. But between Hope’s wandering hand on Josie’s leg and Josie’s fingers running through Hope’s hair, they were bound to get distracted by each other. What started as quick pecks on the corners of their mouths, turned rather quickly into kisses full of tongue and teeth. 

Currently, Hope had Josie pushed down on her back, the tribrid’s hands exploring the soft skin under the witch’s shirt. Hope was also discovering that different spots on Josie’s neck caused different reactions. Behind Josie’s ear, at the top of the jaw bone is where if Hope uses her tongue, it makes her squirm. Or if Hope gently scrapes her teeth where her shoulder meets her neck, it causes Josie’s hip to buck up. 

The tribrid takes the witch’s shirt between her hands, “can I take this off?” Josie shook off her arousal, “it's up to you. If you're comfortable you can. We don't have to go any further.” 

“I’m not quite ready for sex, but I do like what we were doing. I know you're not pressuring me into anything I'm not ready for. That also means you need to speak up if you're not comfortable.” 

“Of course I will.” Hope understood that no more words needed to be spoken at this moment when Josie raised her hands above her hand, signaling to take her shirt off. With a quick tug, Josie’s shirt was on the floor and their mouths were reconnected. Josie flipped them, her mouth exploring Hope's neck, returning as much pleasure she could without making Hope uncomfortable. Josie bit down just above her pulse point, soothing the spot with her tongue. A knock at the door made the tribrid swear under her breath at being interrupted again. 

When Hope swung the door open, she froze eyes widening. Freya stood smiling back at her, “Hey.”

Hope stuttered, unable to respond, throwing a quick glance to where Josie sat on the bed, still shirtless. The tribrid brought the open door to her side, hoping to shield her aunt from seeing more than she should. Freya narrowed her eyes slightly, connecting the dots. Her niece looked flustered, clothes rumpled, what looks like a quickly healing red mark on her neck, hiding her room. She had someone in there. “Hm, so who is behind the door? What's his name?” Without thinking, Hope blurted out the first think she thought of, “its a her.”

“Her?” Freya cocked her head to the side and a smirk spread across her face, ”Great, thanks. I now owe Keelin $20.” Baffled, Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing, “You bet on who I was dating?”

“We are Mikaelsons you know, betting runs deep in our blood. I'm gonna call her and let her know she was right about you dating a girl, you get cleaned up and we will all go for dinner. And yes, that means I want to meet this girlfriend of yours.” With nothing else to add, Freya spun around and walked down the hall a little, pulling her phone out to call her wife. Hope slowly closed the door and glanced towards Josie, who thankfully put her shirt on.

“So...you wanna get dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If anyone has any suggestions or certain scenes they would like to see in this fic, feel free to comment below.


	8. Chapter 8

Josie tried taking deep breaths, she really did.

It's just, well, meeting your girlfriend's aunt and her wife is daunting. And that's not even including that said aunt is a thousand year old witch, or that her wife is a badass werewolf whose day job is an emergency room doctor. 

Hope slung her arm around her shoulders. The four of them had just exited the car and were walking towards the restaurant. Josie couldn't help but drag her a feet a little, shaking her hands in any attempt to calm her nerves. Hope stole a glance to the couple walking in front of them, “Hey Aunt Freya, you guys go ahead. We’ll be right in.” 

Freya turned back to look at her niece, noting how Hope had stopped walking to pull her girlfriend into a tight hug, before linking her arm with Keelin’s and going inside to get a table. Running her hands up and down the nervous witch’s arms, Hope tilted Josie’s head up to meet her unfocused gaze. “What if they don’t like me?” Josie said in a small voice. “How could they not? Josie, you are the sweetest person I’ve ever met. You’re smart, and you have always helped everyone else before yourself. I really like you, and they will too. Besides, I think Freya is more concerned with giving me shit about not telling her about you.” The brunette chuckled at that, knowing from the stories Hope had told her about her aunts and uncles, she was not exaggerating. Josie tugged the tribrid into another hug, pulling back enough to press her lips against Hope’s in a show of gratitude. After a moment, the duo laced their fingers together, Josie ready to prove herself as good enough for the youngest Mikaelson.

 

______________________

 

“So, Josie, how’s sex with a wolf.” 

Josie’s face immediately was covered in a fierce blush. A quick look to her right showed her Hope was also blushing wildly. Keelin lightly slapped Freya’s arm, her grin betraying the laughter her tried to keep down. Freya’s smirk continued to widen, “Hm, you haven’t had sex yet. Interesting. Well, just you wait Josie, you’re in for the time of your life.” 

Hope had finally looked up, the redness of her cheeks slowly returning to their normal color, grasp tightening around Josie’s hand, to glare at her aunt. Freya smiled back innocently, noticing the waiter walking towards them with their drinks. Josie gulped down the water she ordered, hoping the coolness would help the warmth spread across her face. The oldest Mikaelson announced her need to use the restroom to wash her hands, giving the young couple a few moments before their food arrived. As Freya walked away, Keelin distracted herself with folding her napkin, also trying to give them a moment before her wife continued her attempts to make the young couple combust in embarrassment. 

Hope leaned over, “I am so so sorry about her, she missed several centuries of torturing her younger siblings. I guess she’s trying to catch up.” 

“Happy to help,” Josie replied sarcastically.

“Really though, it’s only going to get worse.”

“How could it get worse? One of the first things, other than the introductions, she asked me was about our sex life. Which, by the way, I am fully intending to be as animalistic as possible. I can only imagine how many ways I am going to try to ruin you. On your bed, on my desk, against the wall. Of course whenever you’re ready and wanna take that step.”

The way Josie jumped from a nervous mess, to a sexy, confident witch that makes Hope want to run them back to her room and let Josie do anything she wants on her before returning the favor and doing everything she has ever dreamed about with the brunette, to a sweet, caring girlfriend was jarring, but absolutely, perfectly Josie. Both had forgotten about the older wolf sitting at the table, so when Keelin cleared her throat, reminding them they weren’t alone, Hope jumped back into her seat. Making eye contact, Keelin tapped her ear, “sorry, I wasn’t trying to listen. Freya was talking to me and she said she was coming back and she stopped talking so there wasn’t anything to stop my hearing from tuning into your voices.”

Before anything else could be said, Freya took her seat, “what did I miss?”

“Nothing babe, just some talk about the weather.” The blonde looked like she was about to press further but a shake of Keelin’s head gave her pause. Their food quickly arrived, the delicious smells wafting across the table. With the full moon a couple days away, werewolves were always more hungry. Hope and Keelin started shoveling food into their mouths while the two witches savored each bite. Conversation turned to school and Josie revealed that she was at the top of her class. The brunette also shared her interest in more offensive spells.

“Hope has been teaching me some amazing spells I haven’t even heard of before. Hope is so lucky to have an incredible aunt like you to learn from.” A proud look crossed Freya’s face, “well someone has to carry on the Mikaelson legacy, I’m just happy she has someone who makes her happy.” Hope reached out across the table to hold Freya’s head, the two having a silent conversation. The tribrid wiped a tear from her eye, leaning against Josie, a thankful smile gracing her features. Having her aunt and her girlfriend getting along made her happy beyond belief. 

A comfortable silence settled around them as they finished their dinner. As the waiter cleared the table and Freya insisted she paid the bill, Josie spoke, “Hope told me the Mikaelson’s have a stake in every big business in most countries. So why did you only bet twenty dollars on who Hope was dating?” When the question first started on the brunette’s lips, Hope tried to stop her, not completely knowing but knowledgeable enough on her family’s betting to not ask any questions.

A devilish smirk stretched across Freya’s face. “I owe her three things besides the twenty bucks. Do you want to know what those things are?” Two answers of “no” and one “Freya don’t” sounded around the table. The oldest Mikaelson ignored the protests, “number one, I need to give Keelin a lap dance, maybe I’ll break the twenty into ones and she can throw money at me. Number two is about terrible baby names. And number three, well I’m not going to say exactly what I’m going to do but know that it involves handcuffs, a certain phallus growing spell, and video camera.” 

Keelin had her head in her hands, Hope skipped her hands in favor of banging her head against the table. Josie though, she decided to join in to embarrass Hope. She leaned down, whispering into the red faced girl’s ear. “You might have to ask her about that spell. I’d love to use that on you. Or maybe you could use it on me. Better idea, we can take turns.” 

Keelin was not a prude by any means but she definitely did not want to hear what the young couple was going to get up to. She loudly cleared her throat, earning a smirk from her wife who could imagine what the older wolf heard. 

“I can teach you a bunch of fun spells to use on her Josie, just ask.” Josie blushed at the thought of Hope’s aunt knowing about their future sex life but still gave a small nod of acknowledgement. “Ok then, on a different note, the full moon is in a couple days. Hope, would you want to go running with me? We’ll be in town for about another week and I don’t feel comfortable getting stuck somewhere and having to run in unfamiliar territory with someone I don't know.”

A couple years back, Keelin gave the ring that helped her not turn back to Freya. It was time for her to learn to control herself better. Especially if they’re going to have children that’ll might be wolves.

“Of course, I’ll text you the location I normally go to change. It’ll be fun, we haven’t run together in over a year.” Turning to Josie, “I hope that’s ok with you. I’ll swing by little later and we could grab breakfast?” Freya jumped in before Josie could respond. “Don’t worry little wolf, I’ll keep your girlfriend company. We’ll have some girl talk and I can really get to know her. Make sure she knows what would happen if she hurts you or this family”

When Hope saw the look of fear cross Josie’s face, body tensing up, the tribrid couldn’t stop the growl that echoed up from her chest. Logically, Hope knew her aunt wouldn’t harm Josie for no reason. But with the full moon a few days away, wolves became even more protective of anything that hurt or scared their partners. Of course, no wolf would sit idly by if their wife was being growled at. Even by their family. Keelin jumped up, fists pressed into the table, her own deep growl bursting through the air. The tribrid fixed her stare on the other wolf. Yellow eyes flashing, neither backing down.

Freya calmly placed her hand on her wife’s shoulder, “Hey Keelin. I’m ok, I’m here, I’m safe.” She kept repeating the phrase, knowing her voice would cut through the staring contest and it would relax the older wolf enough to sit back down. Josie on the other hand didn’t know what to do. When Hope had been locked on to Landon it was different. He wasn’t a wolf, an actual threat. Keelin was a wolf, yes family but she could kill Josie if she wanted to. Again, logically, Hope knew she wouldn’t hurt anyone unless Freya was in danger.

Josie tried to break the tribrid intense gaze, grasping her arm, waving her hand in front of her face. Nothing. She didn’t want Hope to attack her family but how was she supposed to break through to her. Josie moved in front of the growling tribrid, bringing their lips together in a last attempt to get her attention. At first it was a just a press of lips, neither moving.

When Josie felt Hope relax beneath her grasp, she slid her tongue across the shorter girl’s bottom lip. Hope pulled back slightly, muttering so softly the brunette couldn’t hear the words, before falling against Josie’s lips. Josie let Hope take the lead, letting her come down from the need to defend, to protect. As Hope relaxed, she bit Josie’s lip, slipping her tongue into her mouth, letting the taste, the smell, the thudding heartbeat calm her. The brunette suddenly pulled back, glancing towards their table where Freya and Keelin sat, sharing a piece of chocolate cake.

“They can’t see us, I put a spell up.”

Josie sighed, “Are you ok?”

Hope looked at her in disbelieve, shaking her head, “Why do you always ask how everyone else is doing before checking to make sure you are ok?” 

“I know you’ll protect me,” Josie simply stated. Hope took a deep breath, a sign, locking her eyes with Josie’s, “I’ll always protect you. No matter what, I’ll be here for you.” The brunette brought their mouths back together, like puzzle pieces fitting together, the constant taste and smell of peppermint peaceful. 

Even though they both were safe, Hope felt the need to make sure. Drifting her hands from the back of Josie’s neck, lightly scratching the skin there, to her hips, sliding under her shirt to feel the warmth and softness of her sides. Josie understood what Hope needed without words being spoken, knew she needed to make sure she had no injuries despite nothing physical happening. She brought her arms down to wrap around the tribrid's waist, burying her face into Hope’s neck. 

It was about ten minutes before the youngest Mikaelson spoke, “are you ok if I bring the spell down, I should apologize.” Instead of an answer, the brunette nodded, stepping back and into Hope’s side to face Freya and Keelin, who still sat at the table coversating. A few quiet words and the two sitting at the table looked up towards the younger couple.

“I’m so..” 

“Hope..” 

Both wolves started at the same time.”Please can I go first? I’m sorry. To both of you, I’m sorry. I’m still getting used to the need to protect. I hope you understand, I would never intentionally hurt you, you’re my family. But Josie is my family too.” Josie’s eyes widened, knowing the concept of family held a high meaning with Mikaelsons. Hope smiled, almost shyly. With a small nudge, Hope knew Josie was more than ok with what she had said. 

“Hope, I know what it’s like, that overwhelming need to stand up for your family. I feel it everyday whether someone says something about terrible about Freya, or even if someone looks at her wrong. I would never hold you acting like a wolf against you.” 

Freya was silent as soon as the pair became visible again and now after her niece’s and wife’s apologies, she was at a lost for words. A tear made its way down her face, “You remind me so much of your father. Without the homicidal killing sprees obviously, but the fierceness you have when it comes to family. He would be proud.” Both Mikaelsons had tears running down their faces. 

“Josie, please accept my apology. From what I’ve seen, to the simplest of voice changes, you make my niece happy. That’s all I’ve wanted since she was born. I know it’s still pretty new between you two, but I’d be happy if you were to become a Mikaelson one day.” 

Hope’s eyes widen, “You better not be planning a wedding, Freya. You can’t just let her make any plans Keelin.” The older wolf made a face, “you really think I could stop her from doing anything?” A laugh made its way out from everyone. “I will never hurt her. Unless she asks for it, then all is fair.” A joyful chuckle slipped past Freya’s lips, “I knew I liked you.” 

 

One Mikaelson couple down, two more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If anyone has any ideas or particular scenes you wanna see, feel free to comment.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t have to change if you don’t want to be alone with Freya. We can just watch a movie or something.” 

Hope could smell the nervousness radiating off Josie. They were laying on Hope’s bed, legs tangled together, fingers tapping away to an unheard rhythm, the two simply enjoying each other's company while they could. The full moon was in a few hours and that meant Hope would leave to go running with Keelin. Freya had wanted to talk while the two wolves went out. Josie wasn't exactly scared, or worried. She now knew after their dinner a couple days prior, the oldest Mikaelson, despite the knack for embarrassing the young couple, wanted the best for them. Freya could see how happy Josie made Hope. 

“You’ve told me what happened the last time you didn’t change. We’ll be fine. I think she enjoyed how uncomfortable she made us.” 

Hope laughed at that, knowing how much Freya truly loved making them flustered. Josie knocked her shoulder against Hope's, “What about you? Are you excited to run with Keelin tonight?”

“Yeah, it's been such a long time since we ran together. Nothing compares to running under the full moon with family by your side.” 

Hope slung an arm across Josie’s stomach, “nap?” Before the brunette could respond, Hope’s eyes were closing. Captivated by the warmth coming off the tribrid, Josie soon followed her girlfriend into slumber.

_____________________

 

When Josie woke, Hope had moved impossibly closer. Nestled against her chest, the brunette thought the tribrid looked adorable. A look of peace across her face, the perfect amount of heat coming off the wolf, Josie could wake up every morning to this. The witch leaned down slightly to press a kiss to Hope’s cheek. Clear blue eyes fluttered open, startling Josie.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“It's only fair since you were watching me sleep the other day.” Hope stretched out her limbs, a yawn overtaking any response she had.

“I’ll be right back,” said Hope before she untangled herself from Josie. As she walked out into the hall, leaving the door slightly ajar, Josie studied the way the black sweatpants hung from Hope’s hip, a wave of heat rushing through her. Josie let her head fall back on to the bed, eyes closing, trying to clear her mind from the gutter. Hope had curves in all the right places, a beautiful personality to match, a protective streak billions of dollars couldn’t buy, and Josie was lucky enough to call Hope her girlfriend. A creak from the door shutting, the bed dipping besides her, and the smell of peppermint told the brunette the tribrid was back. A sudden weight on her lap caused brown eyes to snap open, just in time to see Hope slowly straddle her.

“Hey”

“Hey” 

Josie smiled up at Hope,"good talk."

Josie shot up, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Josie, the caring, supporting, never forcing, girlfriend let Hope set the pace. A bruising pace that is, that neither girl objected to. Hope used her tongue to part open Josie’s lips, pausing briefly to nip at the brunette’s bottom lip. Josie let her hands wander under Hope’s shirt, lightly scraping her nails against her lower back. A shiver overtook Hope for a moment before she controlled herself, doubling her efforts in exploring Josie’s mouth with her tongue. Hope captured the moans falling from Josie’s mouth with her own, pressing her into the bed. When Josie broke the kiss to catch her breath, the tribrid quickly used her previous knowledge of her neck to make the brunette squirm. Dragging her teeth down the smooth skin, soothing the slight redness with her warm tongue, Josie couldn't take much more of this before her resolve broke. The witch hooked her leg around Hope’s, flipping them and grinding her hips down. She reconnected their lips, this time thrusting her tongue into Hope’s mouth, barely giving her time to take a breath.

“Is this ok?” Josie asked after a moment. Hope’s eyes fluttered open, pupils blown wide, a nod is the only response.

“Words Hope." The brunette waited for Hope to catch her breath, “Yes.” 

“Can I take your shirt off?” 

“God Josie, yes." Josie slid her hands down to grasp the bottom of her shirt, lifting slowly, as if unwrapping a present. Josie stared for a moment, eyes flickering up to meet Hope’s, “You’re so beautiful.” 

A blush colored the tribrids cheeks, leaning up to pull he girlfriend back down. The brunette ran her hands down Hope’s sides, across her stomach, jaw dropping slightly, “you have abs.” Hope laughed at Josie’s reaction, “yeah I workout you know.” 

Josie’s fingers made their way over the muscles as Hope squirmed, trying to move but Josie tightened her legs, trapping her. 

“That tickles Josie,” Hope exclaimed breathlessly. The wandering fingers stilled, before spreading out over Hope’s hips, moving up her sides. The tribrid breath hitched, eyes fluttering closed as Josie tilted her head down to meet Hope’s lips again. It was a slower kiss than the ones before, but both girls felt the heat in the room ratchet up a few more notches. After a moment, Josie kissed the corner of Hope’s mouth, across her jaw, down her neck, enjoying the groan that fell out of the tribrid. 

A loud knock made Josie jerk up, earning a whine from the girl beneath her. With a glance towards the clock hanging on the wall, and a deep sigh, the brunette rolled off of Hope, reaching out to grab the discarded shirt on the floor, tossing it towards Hope.

“We’re late to meeting them.” Hope huffed, trying to shake of her arousal. The door rattled with the force of the knocks, making both girls jump. 

“Hold on, we’re coming,” Hope said.

“Well not anymore,” Josie said under her breath, earning a wide eyed look from Hope.

____________________

 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” 

“I’m not going to kill her Hope.” Freya cut off Josie’s reply. Hope narrowed her eyes, a growl leaving her at the thought off Josie hurt or dead.

“Come on kiddo, they’ll be fine,” Keelin threw her arm around the tribrid’s shoulders, steering her towards the door. With one last look at Josie, Hope relented to Keelins insistence maneuvering and led them outside. The tribrid led Keelin south, to a small clearing in the woods. On the short walk, Hope could smell Jed, Rafael, and the other wolves, and she rubbed her nose trying to rid herself of their stench. 

Hope paused and looked towards Keelin, “Why is it that other wolves smell terrible, but you smell fine?” 

Keelin thought for a moment, “I’m not entirely sure but I think it has to do with you recognizing me as part of your pack or family. It’s kind of like when your mother first found me, she smelt awful, like burnt rubber, but as the years went by and we grew closer, she started smelling like a campfire. I actually asked her the same question and she didn’t know either, just that wolves sense of smell is better than any other species. Some wolves use smell to determine is someone is threat to their pack, and you know how protective we are of family.”

“Yeah, I do. It scares me sometimes.” Keelin turned Hope to face her, “Why?” 

Hope was silent for a minute, “It’s just, there was this guy, he was mad because I’m with Josie instead of him, and he was saying all this stuff to me and that was fine. But as soon as he called Josie a bitch, I couldn’t stop myself from grabbing his neck and throwing him against a wall. Josie looked so scared, like I was going to kill him.” 

“And what did Josie say after?” 

“She actually stopped me from snapping his neck. But I don't want to lose her because I can't control my wolf side and attack every person that says something mean to her.” 

Keelin smiled at the young wolf, “From what I've heard from you, and her, you're not going to lose her. I’ve been with Freya for almost ten years. She’s over a thousand years old, one of the most powerful witches this world has ever seen, and I still can't help feeling angry if someone so much as looks at her weird. It's part of being a wolf. I know she can take care of herself and I don't doubt Josie could too. It’s not a bad thing if you are protective. It becomes a problem if you are hindering her own path in life. I don’t think you’d ever hurt her like that.”

Hope pulled the older wolf into a hug, “ok enough of this mushy stuff. I know I’m feeling the moon so I can imagine what you’re feeling.” 

Hope led them past a few giant boulders, into the small clearing. The tribrid shed her clothes, folding them, and uncovering a hole she had dug several months ago to put her clothes in. Hope let the feeling of the full moon wash over her, letting her bones break, fur erupt from her skin, her body remolding itself into a wolf. She shook out her fur before turning to look at Keelin, who still stood fully clothed. 

“Sorry, it still takes a little to change.” The greyish brown wolf sat back on its legs, patiently waiting. Hope heard the tell tale cracks of bones breaking and a deep brown wolf trotted up next to her. A small nod from Hope and a responding yip from Keelin and the two wolves were off, racing through the woods, the snow beginning to fall from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas or future scenes you would like to see, comment below.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, tell me about yourself.” 

Hope had just left with Keelin, leaving Josie with Freya. As soon as the door closed, Freya turned to Josie with a devilish grin. 

“Um, what do you want to know?” Josie said unsteadily. 

“How’d you and Hope get together.” Josie moved to sit on Hope’s bed, leaning back onto the wall, playing with her fingers to avoid looking at the oldest Mikaelson.

“Well I’ve known her since she first came to the school, about eight years ago. She was a mystery. No one knew anything about her, or her family. Just who her mother was. Hope never talked about herself, choosing to stay in the background. You know, I think I was always drawn to her. This sad, beautiful, little girl with deep red hair and an unknown past. Hope pushed everyone away. Now I know why. Your family hasn’t had the best past.”

Freya had stayed silent until that, an ungraceful snort passing her lips.

“Hope has told me stories of how four of you were stuck in the chambre de chasse, while her father sacrificed himself to save his family. Stories from centuries ago, passed down from her aunts and uncles. From the good and the bad, to “always and forever”, and to growing up with only a mother. She’s lived through enough grief and hardships, and she’s only seventeen. I just want to make her the happiest she can be. And I know it probably won’t always be easy, no relationship ever is, but I promise to always stand by her.” 

Freya took a deep breath, collecting her thought before speaking. “I know the Mikaelsons can sometimes be too much, but I’ve always wanted Hope to find someone who was kind but strong, generous yet went after what they wanted. Hope has been through so much with losing both her parents, the legacy of the Mikaelsons weighing down on her shoulders. I’m ecstatic that she has you to lean on when the sorrow is too much, or when the weight is too heavy. I meant what I said the other day at dinner, and I think I speak for the rest of our family, that I would be happy if you were to become a Mikaelson one day.” Freya pulled Josie into a tight hug. 

“Ok enough of this mushy shit, tell me about your first kiss.” 

“Well, it was after the full moon two months ago. My twin sister, Lizzie, thought it would be great to follow this guy out into the woods to see him and the other wolves change. She learned pretty quickly the difference between Hope as a wolf and someone who can’t control themselves. He attacked Lizzie, he could've killed her, and Hope jumped in to protect her. I felt so overwhelmingly happy and to be honest, so determined, that I just grabbed Hope and kissed her.” 

A smile was spread across Freya’s face. But of course Freya had to be Freya, “So why haven’t you had sex?” A bright red blush colored Josie’s checks.

“Oh, um, I’m just trying not to pressure her. I’m sure you know this is her first relationship and I’m trying to make comfortable and I don’t want to rush her.” 

“Wow Josie, you have it bad huh? Let me tell you, it’s worth the wait. It’s something about wolves that make the sex so...sensational. Over the years with Keelin, I think I’ve narrowed it down. Something about their possession, which they’ll never admit but once a wolf finds their mate, they’re mates for life, that makes it electrifying. I don’t think it’ll be too much longer of a wait, I’ve seen the way she looks at you, like you hung the moon in the sky. Ugh this mushiness keep coming out. Anyways, if you ever need that dick growing spell, just ask. I promise to keep as many jokes inside as possible. Get it, inside.” Freya burst out laughing at her own joke. Red seemed to be making a permanent stay and Josie’s face. That sat in silence for a moment.

“Thank you, truly, for being to open and accepting of Hope’s sexuality and of our relationship. Even though you’re married to a woman, it still means a lot.”

“No Josie, thank you. The only time I’ve ever seen Hope this happy was after her mother saved us all and Hope was finally able to meet her family.”

Before the brunette could respond, a yawn tore through her. 

“Ok one last thing about being with a wolf. They love marking. Be prepared for bite marks. And lots of them. Oh oh oh and next time Hope’s a wolf, scratch under her chin. If you get the right spot, she might make this adorable purr like sound.” 

Josie wore a content smile, “Freya, do you just want my phone number and then you can text me all about wolves?”

“Would that be too weird?” 

“You were just talking about your niece having sex with me. I think texting would be ok.”

Freya pulled Josie into another hug, “You sleep little witch. We can talk more about wolves and spells later.” The blonde stood up and walked over to Hope’s desk, plopped down in the chair and pulled a book from the bookcase next to the door. Josie stretched out across Hope’s bed, the pillow smelling of peppermint and of the tribrid and within a minute, Josie was fast asleep. 

__________ 

Hope knocked on her door. Hearing no response, she cracked the door open. Freya sat at her desk, a book in her hands, while Josie was laying on Hope’s bed, fast asleep. When Freya heard the door open she looked up at her niece. 

“Hey, how was your run?”

“Fantastic. I missed running with Keelin. And I missed our wolf talks, Keelin always had some of the greatest advice.”

“Speaking of her, is she not with you?”

“No, she’s taking a shower. She told me that she’ll meet you downstairs.” Hope looked away from her aunt to look over at the girl sleeping in her bed. Freya rolled her eyes before standing up and throwing an arm around Hope, “Relax little wolf, she’s fine. We just talked for a few hours. She’s truly a good match for you, she’ll make a great Mikaelson one day.”

Hope’s eyes widened comically while Freya laughed softly. 

“Well, I’m going to go find my wife. I’ll see you tomorrow. Breakfast? Just us?” Hope hugged Freya and walked over to Josie. 

“Wow, she’s really out. What did you guys talk about that has her so worn out.”

“Family, and a few pointers about dating a wolf.” Hope gently pushed Freya, shaking her head. Hope slid her arms under Josie’s legs and around her back. 

“I’m going to take her to her room.” 

__________ 

As Hope rounded the last corner, Josie nuzzled her face into Hope’s neck, sleepily whispering. 

“You smell good.” 

“What, like sweat and the woods?” Josie smiles softly, her eyes still closed. 

“No, like home.” 

__________ 

“Can we talk?” 

Josie turned around, head slightly tilted, “Um sure Penelope” 

They walk towards the football field, snow crunching beneath their feet. Penelope suddenly stops in front of Josie, “So I heard you’re dating Hope,” Penelope questioned, her voice high with that fake voice she uses. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

Josie tries to look anywhere but at her ex. Penelope catches her wandering gaze, her eyes softening, “does she make you happy?” 

Josie attempts to hide the smile that stretches across her face, “Yes.” 

“I can almost see a different person. When we were together, I was such a bitch to you. I’m really sorry Josie, for the fights, the mind games. I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me. You were too good to me, too good...for me. I think you were never truly mine. You are meant for greater things and I was holding you back. I’m so so so glad you’re happy. I always wanted the best for you, and now, with Hope, I know you are going to have a wonderful life.” 

Josie wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. “Thank you. It means a lot to hear those words. Without you, I may have never been able to muster the courage to tell Hope how I felt. Even through the bad times we had, you gave me confidence, and showed me what it’s like to take control over your life. I really want to hug you. Is that weird?” 

“Not at all, bring it in.”

As Josie stepped back, crunching was heard from her right. They both looked over as a greyish brown wolf trotted up to Josie, ducking between her legs. Josie buried her hands in Hope’s fur, warming herself up. She hadn’t even realised she was shivering. Hope tilted her head back to look at Josie, tongue rolling out the side of her mouth. Josie couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at the goofy wolf. 

Hope leaned down slightly, biting the snow and flinging it up towards her girlfriend. The snow smacked the brunette right in the face. Her mouth dropped in surprise, reaching down to make a snowball to throw at Hope but the wolf had jumped forward, using Penelope as a shield. 

“Hey, no. I don’t want any part of this,” but a snowball hit the side of her head. The trio looked over to find Lizzie, a pile of snowballs at her feet, “whoops.” 

Hope ran over, flinging snow as she ran, covering the three witches. Josie grinned before starting to make her own pile. Penelope shook her head, complaining under her breath, but still extending her hands downwards to make a snowball to lob at Lizzie. Hope continued to run in circles, launching snow everywhere. A particular hard throw from Josie knocked the blonde over. Before she could get her revenge on her sister, Hope stood over her, eyes searching for any injury.

“Come on Hope, get off me.” Lizzie tried to push the wolf away from her while Josie and Penelope laughed loudly. Hope’s tongue darted out, dragging up the side of Lizzie’s face. 

“Ew gross. I don’t want to know where that tongue has been.”

Looking towards a blushing Josie, Hope jumped up and began happily running in circles again, restarting the snowball fight. 

 

They were all oblivious to the person standing in the window, a promising smile stretched across their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comments and ideas are always appreciated. I'm keeping a list of ideas from you guys trying to fit them in future chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

“Let’s go again.”

Josie overheard Hope say. The tribrid had been sparring against the vampire students ever since Hope accidently cracked one of Alaric’s ribs. The unlucky vampire today was M.G.. He was slammed into the ground once again, groaning, as Josie looked of from the book she was reading. Hope stood over him, extending her hand to help him up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to throw you that hard. Are you done for the day?”

“Nah, let’s take five so I can heal. And so you can talk to your girl staring at you over there.” Hope looked over to where Josie sat against a tree with a new book in her hands. 

The young vampire stopped Hope as she began to turn away, “Be gentle with her ok. We all have a soft spot for Josie. She’s helped almost every student through some of our demons.” 

Hope had a small smile on her face, turning to face M.G., “I’d go centuries of torture before I’d let anything happen to her.” 

Satisfied with her answer, the vampire sat back down of the ground, pulling out his phone. Hope walked over to Josie, grabbing her water bottle, and plopped down next to the brunette.

”Hey, how’s the book?”

“What book?”

“The one in your hands that you’re pretending to read.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault that you’re so sexy when you’re kicking people's asses.” Hope blushed at her girlfriends words.

“Well, we’re almost done here. I don’t think M.G. can take much more. He’s not a fighter.” 

Josie took Hope’s hand in hers, “Maybe we can go to your rooms after?” Hope’s eyes widen as Josie quickly elborates. 

“Homework? Maybe a movie after?” Hope’s posture relaxed. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Hope is playing with the hem of Josie’s shirt, taking full advantage of the way Josie is looking at her. “And maybe I’ll rip this off you and show everyone you're mine.” 

Hope stood up, making her way back to the sore vampire, leaving Josie with her mouth open. Freya had warned her that wolves mark their territory, she just hadn’t had time to process the information before Hope’s wolf side made itself known. M.G. charged at Hope, who easily side stepped him, grabbing him and pinning him to the ground.

“Lizzie said I might find you out here.” Josie spun around, coming face to face with the voice’s owner.

“Mom!” Josie flung her arms around Caroline in a tight hug, “Hi honey.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“My business overseas was wrapped up. And your father said you were dating someone but weirdly wouldn’t tell me who. Care to solve the mystery?”

Josie stood back, hands nervously fidgeting. Caroline knew her daughter was pansexual, so why was she so hesitant?

“Jo, you can tell me anything. It can’t be worse than my brief thing with Klaus Mikaelson.” The blonde vampire added with a laugh. Josie never knew her mother and Hope’s father had a thing. Great, Josie thought. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate.

“Hope.” 

“Hope? Hope who?”

“Hope Mikaelson.” 

Caroline stared at her with curiosity, “Hope Mikaelson?” Josie nodded slowly, wincing at her mother's tone. Part of her waiting for her mother to yell, the other half happy to tell her mother. Caroline pulled her daughter into her embrace. 

“Why were you nervous to tell me?”

“Well, most people think she will destroy the world, which is ridiculous. And the rest don’t trust what they don’t understand. This world had witches, vampire, and wolves. That was it. And then Hope’s father became a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Then came Hope, a tribrid. With magic, the werewolf curse, and vampire blood that when she dies, she’ll become a vampire. It’s not fair that the supernatural world has already decided her future. That she is evil and will be just like her father.” 

“Josie, I’m…” Caroline was about to respond when the tribrid herself came up behind Josie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey I heard you heart beat spike. What’s going on?” At that moment, Hope looked up, locking eyes with Caroline. 

“Hope come with me.” Caroline stated as she started walking deeper into the woods without waiting for a response. Josie caught Hope’s eyes, a reassuring smile on her face. 

“Go.” The tribrid placed a chaste kiss on Josie's lips before running into the woods. Hope was quick to catch up with Caroline. 

“So, you’re dating my daughter.” Caroline said it as a statement rather than a question. 

“Yes ma’am.” Caroline scoffed, “No need for that. I’ve known you since you were a little girl. You’ve never called me ma’am so don’t start now.” 

“Sorry.” Hope looked back towards where Josie had stayed back.

“You really like her huh. I’m not mad, or disappointed, or whatever you think. Before Jo died, and Josie and Lizzie were magically moved into me, I never thought I’d be a mother. I was turned before my life truly began and for that, I was infuriated. All of a sudden, I was a pawn in this crazy game between the supernatural. When Josie and Lizzie were born, I knew I was apart of something bigger, something special. I had children to raise, a school to run. And even though the Mikaelsons were the worst of the worst, I can see that you were born to do wonderful things. If you and Josie are meant to be together, than who am I to stop your own special story. All I ask is that you protect her. She has always put others needs before her own, especially Lizzie’s. Make her happy, protect her, cherish life.” 

 

_______________

 

Hope opened the door for the blonde vampire. Before Caroline stepped out into the hall, she turned Hope to face her. “Remember what I said, keep her safe.” 

“Of course. Always” 

"That's awfully close to always and forever."

Ignoring the blush rising on Hope's face, Caroline stepped out into the hall, stumbling into a small box in front of Hope’s door. 

“Hey, can you give this to Josie? It's just sitting here with her name on it.” With nothing more than a smile from Caroline, Hope closed the door, placing the plain cardboard box on Josie's desk. 

“This was outside my door for you.” 

“Who's it from?”

“I don’t know. There’s no name, only yours."

Hope cocked her head to the side, making Josie think of a puppy discovering something new. The tribrid heard an almost silent ticking and gears turning. She stared at the box, trying to place the sound. Suddenly, Hope’s eyes widen, taking the two short steps to Josie. The tribrid wrapped her arms around Josie, turning and dropping them both to the floor. 

“Hope, what are y…” Josie falls silent as a deafening boom resonates throughout the room and echoes through whole school. Josie’s ears started ringing and there was a dead weight on top of her. Hope groaned, eyes slipping shut and as Josie craned her neck to see the bits of metal sticking in Hope’s back. The door flew open. Caroline rushed in, taking the scene in front of her in. There was a smokiness to the room, a sharp smell in the air. Josie sat on the floor shaking Hope’s shoulders. “Hope, come on, wake up. That’s it, open your eyes.” 

Caroline rushed forward, crouching down to slip her arms under the tribrid’s legs and upper back, lifting Hope, Josie following.

“Show me to her room?” As Josie shakily nodded, they walked out of her room, the crowd of students and teachers was steadily growing by the second. Alaric pushed through the sea of people, closely followed by Lizzie.

“What happened?” Alaric questioned. 

“I don’t know. There was a box addressed to Josie sitting in front of her door. Almost as soon as I closed her door, I heard someone fall, which I now know was Hope tackling and shielding Josie from well, a bomb. We need to get this shrapnel out so she can heal.” All throughout her mother's explanation, Josie kept a tight grip on Hope’s hand. Lizzie saw the tears falling down her sister’s face. 

“Guys, can we move this to somewhere where the whole school isn't watching. Lizzie stepped forward, clearing a path for her mother. The blonde vampire gently placed Hope on the bed, a groan falling from the tribrid’s lips. 

“Hope, I need to take your shirt off and turn you on your stomach. Once we get the pieces out you’ll start healing.” Josie placed her hand on her mother's arm, stopping her from moving. 

“You get the supplies, I’ll get her setup.” Caroline nods and runs out of the room, Josie’s eyes barely following her vampire movements. The brunette takes a step closer to Hope, searching for a safe place to rest her hand on Hope. 

“Hope? Can you hear me?” Hope’s hand moved, reaching for Josie’s to hold on to. 

“Loud and clear babe.” Josie blushed at the pet name Hope called her. “Ok great, I’m going to help you sit you so we can take your shirt off.” The brunette takes the edge of Hope’s shirt, lifting, and threw the shirt to the floor. Her eyes wandering down Hope's chest, landing on the black bra Hope wore. Hope slowly laid back down on her stomach, turning her head to look up at Josie, who was staring at her back. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Hope, you are the one with metal in your back.” Hope winced as laughter, rolling her eyes playfully instead. 

“Yeah but I’ll heal. I never want you to hurt. I can deal with the pain from wolfsbane.” 

“Wolfsbane?” 

“Mhmm, I can feel it burning inside my body.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Kiss me?” Josie’s eyes darted to the door. A light kiss wouldn’t hurt before her mother came back. The brunette knelt down of the floor, coming to eye level with the tribrid. As gently as possible, Josie tucked some loose hair behind Hope’s ear, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Josie, you aren’t going to break me. Kiss me like you mean it.” With the small challenge out in the air, Josie moved closer. Pressing their lips together again, Hope turned slightly so she’s laying on her side. Josie leans into the bed, chasing Hope’s lips, before her tongue ran across the seam of Hope’s lips. Hope happily meets Josie’s tongue, almost making her forget about the pain radiating from her back. A knock sounds at the door and Josie reluctantly pulls back. As she opens the door for her mother, who is carrying a large first aid kit, Hope whined from the pain.

“Is that wolfsbane I smell. Interesting. It’s almost like whoever sent this to Josie was counting on Hope being there. But that's another mystery for tomorrow." 

Josie and Caroline start carefully pulling the small pieces of metal from Hope’s back. They quickly removed half of the pieces, before Caroline paused and rested her hand on Hope’s arm. 

“Hope we can’t get them all with your bra on. Can we take it off?” Caroline asked softly. Hope tilted her head back, opening her eyes. 

“Go for it.” With shaking hands, Josie expertly undos the clasp, making eye contact with Hope’s now burning yellow ones. Hope’s eyes closed again as she sat up enough for Josie to slid the bra off her body. 

Josie watched in amazement as Hope’s back healed within seconds of Caroline removing a shard. As the blonde vampire threw the last piece in the trash, Hope’s eyes snapped open, staring at Josie.

“What?” 

“I smell blood.”

Caroline took a deep breath of the air, “I smell it too.” They both looked at Josie, then her leg. There was a piece of metal sticking out of her thigh. 

“Can you not feel that?” Caroline asked. Josie shook her head, not understanding how she couldn’t feel metal piercing her skin. 

“Adrenaline. Stitches or blood?” 

“Blood please.” Caroline simply nodded, cleaning off the tweezers they used to pull the pieces from Hope. Hope laid there, not following the conversation until Caroline spoke again.

“Ready?” Josie took Hope’s hand, squeezing, and nodded at her mother. The blonde vampire grasped the metal and gently pulled it from Josie’s thigh. In quick succession, Caroline bit her finger, running it over the gash, satisfied as the cut closed up almost immediately. 

"You two rest. It's been a crazy day. Get some sleep." As Caroline left the room, Hope smiled up at Josie.

"Can you grab me a shirt from that drawer?" Josie followed Hope's directions to the top drawer of her dresser. Grabbing a random shirt, Josie sat with her back turned as Hope threw the shirt on. Hands grasped her shoulders, carefully pulling her back until she was laying next to the tribrid. There was silence until Hope spoke softly.

"We'll find whoever did this. They could've killed you today. I don't know what I'd do if that happened." Josie rested her head on Hope's chest, listening to Hope's heart beat. 

"Thank you. For saving me. And for being so great with my mother. I think she likes you a little too much." 

"What can I say, it's in the Mikaelson genes." Hope replied, making them both laugh. The room was silent again. Josie basking in the ever present warmth of Hope, a stupid smile on her face, listening to the crickets chirp outside. 

And somewhere, someone destroying a room. Formulating a new plan. They'll never underestimate Hope Mikaelson again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took a bit longer than usual. I'm trying to update every 1-2 weeks. Anyways, thanks for sticking by me and reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Feel free to leave any ideas or comments below.


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you going to the party tonight?” 

Hope glanced up from her homework that was spread across her bed to see Josie’s head poking through the open door. Everything had almost gone back to normal after the bomb, classes went on, students were buzzing with rumors of who sent it. The question of why wasn’t talked about though. Everyone had assumed it was because Josie was dating a Mikaelson. 

Hope has been even more protective than usual too. Even though Alaric had hired security for around the school, there was still plenty people in the school that could hurt Josie. 

“Are you?” 

“Well, it’s the week before finals, and the full moon is tomorrow night. Besides, we could use a break from trying to figure out who sent the bomb. It’ll be fun, Lizzie told me some of the vampires compelled a couple locals to get alcohol.” Josie moved to sit next to Hope, who moved the papers and open books aside. The tribrid took Josie’s hand and placed a small kiss on the skin.

“Yeah, I could use a drink, or twenty. Just please be careful tonight. I’m going to stay by your side, but we don’t know how far this person's connections go. Anyone could be working with them.” Hope stretched back, laying down, pulling Josie into her side. It was a few moments before Josie replied. 

“Great. I know you won’t let anything happen to me, but your safety is important too. You’ve said you don’t know if there is something that could actually kill you after you become a vampire. Maybe a white oak stake, but there are none left. Or maybe Marcel's venom, he’s like a brother to you, and soon to be an uncle when Rebekah marries him. But he keeps it locked away. I still don’t want you hurt, or dying on someone else's terms.” 

Hope took Josie’s hand in her own, drawing circles with her thumb, “I’m not planning on dying anytime soon. And even if some crazy person had an actual chance at killing me, my aunts and uncle would step in. You’ve heard the stories from me, and from your dad, they are all insane.” 

 

______________

 

Hope knocked on the door, hands buried in the pockets of her leather jacket, stepping back slightly when the door flung open. Lizzie barely stopped, rushing out the door. 

“Ok then,” Hope mumbled under her breath, walking forward into the room in search of Josie. “Hello? Josie?” Josie opened the bathroom door, walking out with only a towel wrapped around her body, singing softly under her breath. Having your father as the headmaster at your school had it perks, one being that Josie and Lizzie had their own bathroom and didn’t have to share with the other students. Hope went to call her name again when she noticed the headphones the brunette had on. 

Now knowing her girlfriend hadn’t heard or seen her, Hope went to place her hand on the taller girls shoulder when Josie dropped her towel. Hope spun around quickly with a squeak. The sight of Josie’s bare body had Hope biting down on her own cheek. Hope didn’t understand why she suddenly wanted to drag her teeth across Josie’s skin, leaving marks that would last for days. Her teeth ached with an unknown need to bite, to have Josie under her, shaking with unimaginable pleasure that Hope caused, while Hope marked the brunette as her own. Shaking her head, the tribrid took a deep breath, calming the sudden urge to shift and run. 

“Oh hey Hope. I didn’t hear you come in. Lizzie was going on a rant. Something about a test she didn’t study for. Anyways, let me change and we can head out.” It was another few moments before Hope felt the brunette step up behind her, ‘Hey, are you ok?” 

Hope spun around to face Josie with bright yellow eyes, answering the question being the last thing on her mind. A surprised gasp left the taller girl as Hope spun them and pressed her into the door, lips moving urgently against her own. Hope stepped forward even more, leaving no space between their bodies, her hands sneaking under Josie’s shirt to rest on her hips. Josie parted her lips for Hope’s insistent tongue, a quick battle for control, easily won by the tribrid. Hope nipped her way down the brunette’s jaw, earning quiet little sighs and a deep groan as she bit down on Josie’s collarbone, making Josie's hips to jump forward into Hope’s, before moving back up and to capture Josie’s lips once again. Hope slowed the pace from a frantic need, to a sensual contentment. Slowly pulling away, Josie leaned forward and rested her head on Hope’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Hope started as Josie cut her off. 

“Why are you sorry? That was frustratingly hot and now I don’t want to go to the party at all. I just want to throw you down on that bed and show you just how stunningly beautiful you are.” Josie chuckled against Hope’s lips, smirking at the growing blush on her face. “Oh, ok.” 

“Wow Hope, you would think after that kiss, you wouldn’t be embarrassed of every sexual thing I say.” 

“I’m just thinking of all the ways I’m going to ruin that mouth of yours. I’m going to make you forget your own name.” Hope placed a kiss on the corner of Josie’s mouth, opening the door, and stepping out into the hall.

“Are you coming or not?” Josie just stared as the teasing tribrid started down the hall, “Let’s go Josie, get it together.” 

 

____________

 

The almost full moon was bright in the sky, the only light besides the bonfire and a couple small lights strung through the trees. There was music drowning out any conversation within a fifty foot radius, a steady beat echoing throughout the woods. 

While Hope’s wolf side gave her better sight along the dark path that led to the crowd of students, Josie couldn’t see her own hand in front of her. She held tightly to the tribrid’s hand, trusting her to not let her trip over a rock or a fallen branch. After a ten minute walk through the dark woods, Josie could finally see the growing flame of the fire. 

“Hey! You made it.” Josie turned just in time for Lizzie to stumble, almost falling on her face. 

“Woah there, how much have you had to drink?” The brunette could smell the alcohol rolling off her sister, who leaned forward, pulling the collar of Josie’s shirt down slightly. 

“Don’t worry about me Jo, but maybe you should worry about that teeth mark you have there.” Lizzie’s gaze landed on someone else, effectively ending the conversation with her sister. Josie turned to Hope, who was looking up, down, anywhere but at Josie. The brunette wasn’t mad, Freya had warned her, and besides she could cover up one or two hickeys, but seeing how Hope reacted to Lizzie finding the mark was too good to pass up. Hope looked like a sad puppy who just got caught chewing on a shoe. Josie crossed her arms, cleared her throat in an attempt to get Hope’s attention but the tribrid didn’t turn towards her. 

“Hope.” 

“Mhmm?”

“Can you look at me please?” Hope finally turned, head still down in what Josie could only assume was shame. There would be other times for teasing, but now was not the time. With a clear view of Hope’s face and body language, Josie could see how truly bothered Hope was. She looked every bit like that scared little girl Josie fell in love with years ago, the girl that lost both her parents. 

“Please babe, look at me,” Josie placed her finger under Hope's chin, raising her head until their eyes met.

“I’m not mad or whatever you think is wrong. I know you’re a wolf, and wolves mark their territory. I get it. I am my own person and can take care of myself but I do understand you needing to protect me from others. And yeah, one day you’ll be a vampire and I’m good with that too. When you bite me, mark me, either today or in fifty years, I’ll always be there for you. I’m not here to change you, you are who you are and that’s the person I want to be with forever. And besides, the idea of you biting me during sex is a huge turn on. If you need to leave marks on me then go for it. I can always cover them if I need to.” 

Hope mumbled. Josie shook her head, not clearly hearing what she said. “I don’t want you to cover them.” 

“I won’t if you keep them below my shirt. Bite me, leave all the marks you want, just keep them where only you can see them.” At Hope’s grin, Josie took her hand again, pulling her to the only two table set up with drinks. 

 

_____________

 

Josie was dancing with some of the other witches, a cup half full of beer in her hand. The witches moved back as a warm body pressed against her back. Immediately Josie knew who it was . Combined with the warmth radiating off the body, the smell of peppermint surrounding her, and the loss of someone staring at her from twenty feet away, it could only be one person. Hope. Turning in the gently wrapped arms around her, Josie smiled, her courage fueled by the alcohol, and connected their lips in the middle of their dancing classmates. 

“Thanks for joining me. I thought you’d spend all night over there watching me. I was starting to get cold.” Hope’s hands traveled down to rest on her hips when a passing witch took Josie’s cup from her. Josie was just happy to have her hands free so she could tangle them in Hope’s hair, pulling her closer. Hope slid her hands into the back pockets of Josie’s jeans, pulling their hips together. Even though the music was still a fast pumping beat, when Josie connected their lips, all she could focus on was Hope. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe just having Hope so close, but when Hope turned around, pressing back into Josie’s front, all she could think how good their bodies felt together. Hope was grinding back into Josie’s hips, her hands clasped behind the brunettes neck. The warmth of Josie’s breath tickled the back of Hope’s neck, causing the tribrid to take Josie’s hand from where it had rested on her side and pulled her away from the fire. 

Josie gave Hope a confused look as she led them into the woods, stopping when the music was barely audible. Hope turned slightly, a small smirk on her face, dropping Josie’s hand in favor of grasping her hips. The brunette tried to connect their lips, desperate to feel Hope’s body on hers again. A flash of heat flew through Josie’s body as Hope pressed her back into a large tree, tilting her head up to capture Josie’s lips. The taller girl parted her lips, meeting Hope’s tongue, but before Josie could slide her hands around Hope to pull her closer, Hope abruptly stepped back. 

“Sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing Hope. I need you to trust me, trust me to tell you if there is something I don’t like. Listen to the sounds I make, or how I either press closer to you, or pull back. I know it must be hard fighting with your wolf instincts telling you to do something you think I’m not going to like. But there is nothing you can do, short of truly hurting me, that will make me leave you. I’m in this for the long journey, and communication is key in any relationship. I’ll tell you if something is wrong as long as you do the same. No judgement of our needs, or desires, just a journey of how we grow, as individuals, and together. Can you do that for me?” 

Instead of answering, Hope wrapped her arms around Josie tightly, hugging her amazing, understanding girlfriend. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes babe, of course. How do always know exactly what to say?”

“Years of practice with Lizzie. Sometimes it's just being there in silence, other times talking through whats wrong.” 

“I can see why most of the students here care for you so much. You are one of the most caring, supportive, people I have ever met.” 

“Oh honey, you don’t need to sweet talk me. You’ve already got me.” Hope shook her head, laughing quietly, and rolling her eyes playfully, before placing both her hands on the sides of Josie’s neck, pulling them together again. Hope tried to pay attention to how Josie was tugging her closer, a content sigh falling from her lips, but the way Josie tasted, like cheap beer and strawberries, and the warmth settling low in her stomach, had Hope forgetting the world around them. Time seemed to stop as Hope slid her hands down to Josie’s knees, lifting her up, and pressing her into the tree. 

Josie kissed her way down Hope’s jaw, her neck, nipping at her collarbone, as the tribrid held her closer, hands sneaking up Josie’s sides. Maybe it was payback, or the brunette was just testing the waters, but when Josie bit down harshly where Hope’s neck met her shoulder, the tribrid rocked forward, a fifthly moan tearing from her and echoing through the woods around them. Hope looked startled when Josie pulled back, a wild look clouding the normally clear blue eyes in front of her. 

“Hmm, who would’ve thought that a wolf likes being marked just as much, if not more, as marking someone. Too bad it’ll only lasted a minute or two.” 

“You could probably siphon some of my healing away so it’d last longer.” A huge grin spread across Josie’s face at Hope wanting to have a lasting mark from her.

“Maybe some other time. Right now I want you to bring me to your room so I can kiss you and find out what else makes you moan like that. No pressure or anything, just two shirt on the floor if that’s ok with you. And then, I want to fall asleep in your arms and dream of our future together. Sound good?” 

 

_____________

 

As the party dwindled, some students snuck further into to woods to smoke weed, while others headed back to their rooms. Lizzie, on the other hand, went to the kitchen to find some food. As the blonde opened the fridge, the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Penelope. Lizzie huffed in annoyance, she was too tired, too drunk to deal with Penelope’s snark. 

“Oh watch out girls, Lizzie’s here. She might destroy the kitchen again.” Despite the anger Lizzie felt at the jab, she just wanted to eat something and go to sleep. 

“Very funny Penelope. Now if you don’t mind moving, I want to leave this suddenly infuriating room.” 

"Why? You don’t want to give us a show? Who else is going to care about crazy Lizzie now that Josie is too busy to even notice you spiraling again?” Lizzie’s eyes narrowed, some half baked retort on her tongue when the door opened again. 

“I wouldn’t piss people off, especially if they seem crazy, they usually have the power to destroy lives. And tell me if I’m wrong here but you seem like you have a perfect life, Penelope, is it? Family, friends, maybe someone special, seems like the perfect life to ruin that doesn’t it Lizzie? Now run along before you piss me off, which I guarantee will be worse than destroying a kitchen.” 

Lizzie stood in shock at the dark haired woman who was smirking, as Penelope and the other witches left. The woman turned to face Lizzie, “I’ve never liked small minded bitches that don’t know when to shut up. Anyways, Lizzie, it’s nice to meet you. Sorry to cut this short but I need to go find my husband before he gets into trouble, but I have a feeling that, through your sister, we’ll be family soon enough.” 

Without another word, Lizzie stood alone in the kitchen once more, too tired and too confused to seek out her sister. The blonde walked up to her room, which was empty, but that wasn’t new, and collapsed on the bed. The full moon was tomorrow and Lizzie had a feeling it would be eventful, with the strange new arrivals, a massive hangover, and whoever is trying to kill Hope and Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I have every intention of finishing this story, no matter how long it takes (I can see maybe twenty to thirty more chapters). Even if I update once a week or once a month. I don't have any full chapters written, just small moments/ideas and an ever changing timeline. All the comments, kudos, and you lurkers out there that read and don't say anything, (it's ok, I was a lurker too for a long time), really inspire me. Thank you and if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see leave a comment below.


	13. Chapter 13

When Josie woke up the next morning, stretching her arms above her head, her hands landed in soft fur. A wolf now layed next to her, fast asleep and huffing every couple breaths. Even though she knew Hope wouldn’t hurt her, Josie was slow in reaching out again to run her fingers through the soft fur. It always amazed Josie how wolves had such soft fur. Wolves, such strong, tough predators who had soft fur. 

It was a few minutes of Josie idly stroking Hope’s back before the brunette noticed the bright yellow eyes watching her. Josie pulled her hand back, “you’re awake.” Hope lifted Josie hand with her nose, silently asking her to continue petting her with her gentle hands. Josie paused again, noticing herself scratching behind Hope’s ear like a dog. 

“Is this weird? This is weird right? Yeah. It is. You aren’t a dog and yet here I am petting you like one.” Hope huffed, laying her head against Josie’s stomach, and Josie could’ve swore Hope rolled her eyes. A knock at the door startled them both, Hope standing up slightly, staring at the door. The wolf's head cocked to the side with a confused look. Josie went to stand so she could open the door when Hope grabbed the back of her shirt with her teeth. 

“I’m just opening the door.” The tribrid shook her head, pulling Josie back to sit on the bed. “Fine Hope, I’ll stay right here.” Then louder towards the door, “Who is it?” 

The door swung open to reveal a tall man with a roguishly charming smirk, one that Josie thought was a feature that rarely left his face. “Why hello there darling. Please don’t get up, I’m just stopping in before I take my niece to breakfast. Would you care to join us?” 

As the man took a step further into the room, Hope stood up fully, stepping over Josie’s lap, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. “Yes little wolf, message received. Why don’t you introduce me to your little friend here.” Josie was confused. Who is this man? And why does he keep moving closer when Hope is clearly trying to stop his advances further into the room. Josie was startled out of her thoughts as a rumbling growl echoed through the room. The man was now five feet away from them, leaning against Hope’s desk, ignoring the threatening growls from the tribrid.

Suddenly, a woman peeked in the room, again one that Josie didn’t recognize. The woman stood in the doorway, “What are you doing? Come on before she bites you. I’m sorry about him, even though he won’t die from a werewolf bite, he has no sense of self preservation. How about you two get changed and meet us out front in ten?” 

Josie turned to Hope, she was still wracked with confusion but Hope seemed to know them. Without breaking her glare at the man, Hope quickly nodded towards the woman. “I’m Davina by the way. Let’s go Kol.” Davina herded her husband through the door, closing it behind them. 

Hope jumped down from the bed, grabbing her shirt between her teeth from the floor where Josie had thrown it the night before. Josie stood from the bed, pulling up the covers and fixing the pillows to give Hope privacy as the tribrid’s bones broke and reformed. Josie felt Hope come up to stand in back of her, wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist with a sigh. 

“That would be my Uncle Kol and my Aunt Davina. It’s strange, usually Davina calls before they come visit. I know it’s short notice but I haven’t seen them in a couple months. Do you want to go out for breakfast? Or I can tell them the full moon is affecting me more than normal?”  
“No it’s okay. I want to meet them, and besides, I’m hungry.” As if to make a point, Josie’s stomach growled. “See? We didn’t have dinner last night and then we kind of had a lot to drink. I need food.” 

“Okay let’s go. Maybe put on a shirt though.” 

 

__________

 

“So Josie, how did you two meet?” 

The four of them had just got in Kol’s car when Davina had turned to face Josie from the passenger seat. Almost as if sensing her nerves, Hope took Josie’s hand, rubbing circles with her thumb. 

“I first met Hope when she came to the school when she was six. She never wanted to play with me or my sister or any of the others kids. I guess you could say I didn’t get the hint. I just wanted to be her friend and after about ten years of me never leaving her alone, and me following her out into the woods one day, she relented.” Kol and Davina chuckled, knowing their niece rarely let anyone, other than Keelin, get close to her as a wolf, let alone touch her.

“It was a couple months later when my sister went out in the woods on the full moon to watch the wolves. It was one of our newer wolves that saw her and attacked. Hope saved my sister. She would be dead right now if it wasn’t for Hope. I don’t know what I would do if I lost either of them.” Josie hadn’t meant to say the last part, she didn’t want Hope’s family thinking the only reason they were together was because Josie owed Hope for saving Lizzie. Thankfully, Kol and Davina simply shared a look, before Davina spoke.

“This one has always wanted to protect everyone. She is the strongest of us all, the best part of us.” Davina reached back, taking Hope’s free hand, “I just wish that everyone else could see the good in her.” 

 

__________

 

As they walked in the front doors, still laughing at the stories Kol and Davina had shared of their past and Hope’s as a kid, Hope led them back to her room.

“Do wolves still get the day off after a full moon?” 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to try a locator spell.” The words 'who sent the bomb' didn’t need to be said aloud. “Aunt Davina, I’ve already tried with no luck.” 

“Okay first of all, you know I don’t like when you call me that, it makes me feel old. And second of all. You didn’t have me when you tried. You may have more magic than me but that doesn’t mean I’m not powerful. How about noon tomorrow?” 

“Fine but don’t expect to find anything, I couldn’t even smell anyone on it.” 

“Hey Josie, can we talk to you?” Josie shared a look with Hope. “If you want, Hope can come too.” 

Kol walked over to Hope’s bed, sitting near the end and gesturing for Josie to sit. “I’m not sure what Hope has told you about our family. My mother made me and my siblings into the first vampires, rendering out magic useless. While my siblings embraced their new lives, I traveled all around the world learning about different types of magic and covens. One of the covens, I never understood. The Gemini Coven. They had a ritual called The Merge. When twins were born into the coven, the ritual would take place when the twins turned twenty two. The stronger twin would take the others power, killing them, and the survivor would be the new leader of the coven.” 

Josie was confused. Why is Kol telling her this? She had never heard of the Gemini Coven. 

“You and your sister are the last living witches of the Gemini Coven.” There it is. But Kol was telling her, not her father or her mother. Why was this kept a secret? If they were the only ones left, there would be no one forcing them to complete this merge. Right? But why were there tears forming in her eyes? And panic settling in her bones?

“You better be dressed in there.” Lizzie opened the door with her hand covering her eyes. “Lizzie. Open your eyes.” 

When Lizzie dropped her hand, all she could focus on was the sight of Josie crying and the dark emotions of fear, guilt, and overwhelming sadness. “What’s going on here?” 

“One of us is going to die. One of us will kill the other in some ritual..” Before Lizzie could respond, Josie has rushed into her arms, squeezing her until it was difficult to take a breath. Lizzie met Kol’s downstricken graze, “I would never hurt Josie, even if this ritual is true, I’m not killing anyone.” 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way. But if you both have gone all your lives without knowing, do you think your parents would’ve told you? Told you five years ago or would they have waited until you turned twenty two?” 

Hope stepped in, cutting him off, “Kol, you need to leave. That is enough. You have no right to interfere with their family. Go now.” Kol pressed a kiss to Davina’s check before leaving the room. “I’ll see you tomorrow at noon Davina” Hope was dismissive with her uncle and aunt, and if Josie had any energy left, she would ask them to stay to fix this. But her body wouldn’t stop shaking and the emotions bouncing between the two sister was exhausting. Lizzie could feel the tiredness radiating from Josie and led her to Hope’s bed. Josie’s eyes slipped closed immediately. 

“I know you would never hur..” 

“Of course I wouldn’t. She has been by my side all of our lives, unlike your family. A couple months with your dad, a mom who sent you to a school halfway across the country. Aunts and uncle who never visit, except to ruin my family. And you Hope, taking Josie from me so I’m left alone like you were for all of your life. Why can’t you and your screwed up family leave us alone?” 

Lizzie slammed the door as she left the room, startling Josie awake. Hope heard the brunettes attempt at a question. “Shh, it’s ok. Go back to sleep yeah? I’ll be back in the morning.” The tribrid kissed Josie’s forehead as her eyes closed again. Hope had a stop to make before she went outside to run.

 

__________

 

As Hope made her way down the hallways, other students were urging her to turn back. Even without supernatural hearing, almost the entire school could hear what was happening. Hope knocked on the door, but with the sobs and crashed on the other side, she decided to just open the door. There stood Lizzie in the center of the room, eyes red and puffy from crying, her hair flying out in all directions. 

“Hope, I didn’t mean what I said.” Hope softly closed the door, stepping further into the room, “I know. It’s okay.” 

“No. It’s not okay. I was a bitch to you, I said awful things that aren’t true.” Hope offered a small smile. 

“There was some truth to what you said. My family hasn’t been around me much. My aunts and uncles were trapped in some prison while my mother ran all over the world trying to find cures for them. All together I’ve spent maybe a month with my dad, and even then, he was always distant. I lost half my family before I even turned seventeen. I know loss, but I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. You have Josie. I’m not taking her from you no matter what. I just want to be a part of her life and make her happy.” 

“Can I hug you?” Lizzie pulled Hope into a hug after she nodded. 

“I know you aren’t taking her from me, but this ritual, it's going to take her. She is going to win, I won’t fight her. Just promise me, in six years when I die, take care of her, please.” 

Hope wiped a stray tear falling down Lizzie’s face, “of course. And I’m here for you too you know.” In lieu of a response, Lizzie yawned, and made her way to her bed. 

“Will you sit with me until I fall asleep.” Hope sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window where she could see Jed leading the pack into the woods. “Would you stop that.” 

Hope was unaware her leg had been bouncing up and down, moving the bed. "Oh, sorry.” Lizzie’s eyes closed again, but snapped open when the bed was shaking again. 

“Stop.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why? Oh the full moon.” 

“Yup. It’s fine, I’ll leave when you go to sleep.” 

Lizzie was silent, the gears turning in her head, “Do you need to run? Or just change?”

“Changing would help but it’s fine.” Hope cracked her knuckles, ignoring the part of her body telling her to change and run. 

“Then change.” 

“What?” 

“It isn’t like I haven’t seen you as a wolf. And besides, it would make this a lot less awkward.” Hope stood and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. A howl from outside startled Lizzie and when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, a light brown and grey wolf was staring at her. Hope seemed to be holding back laughter, her yellow eyes alight with humor. 

“Ha ha, very funny. Will you just get up here.” Hope hopped onto the bed, laying down with her head on Lizzie’s leg. “I forgot how warm wolves are. Wow. Does Josie normally feel crazy when talking to you? Right, sorry, I’m sure you want me to sleep so you can go run.” Hope closed her own eyes at Lizzie’s slowing heartbeat and before long, the wolf was also sleeping soundly. 

 

As the door opened two hours later, the wolf’s ears perked up, eyes scanning the room until they landed on Josie trying to sneak into her bed. Trying to get the brunette’s attention turned out to be easier than expected. Hope clicked her teeth together, meeting Josie’s confused gaze. 

“Why aren’t you out in the woods?” The wolf rolled her eyes towards Lizzie, who had wrapped her arms around Hope when they were sleeping. “Should I be worried you’re cheating on me with my sister?” Josie laughed as Hope’s yellow eyes widened comically. 

“Relax silly wolf, I’m just kidding. I’ll help you get out of the Lizzie trap and then I’ll see you in the morning. Okay, hold still.” It took some maneuvering to release Hope from Lizzie's grasp, but after a few minutes, Josie was laying next to her sister, Hope stretching her legs and shaking out her fur. 

“Be careful out there. Who knows what lurking in those words.” Hope huffed, allowing Josie to place a kiss on the top of her head, before hearing the brunette whisper a spell to close the door behind her. Then Hope was off, internally laughing at the students still roaming the halls who jumped back seeing a wolf running around the school. It hadn't been a great day, but running always reminded Hope of her father. Another howl echoed through the woods, Jed, calling the pack to him. Hope ignored Jed for a few hours, but when he howled again, followed by three gunshots, Hope ran as fast as she could towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I'm not completely happy with it but I figured two month was way too long for you to wait. Anyways, as always comment your ideas or any moments you want to see.


End file.
